


LOVE IS FOUND

by lila_luscious1



Category: Rosewood (TV), Star Wars-The Last Jedi
Genre: Black Male/Latina Female, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hook Up, Hopeful Ending, Interracial Relationship, MAN!, ROSIE has to STEP UP, The Last Jedi - Freeform, True Love, Villa Loves Another Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Annalise Villa and Beaumont Rosewood Jr-2gether at LAST,ROSILLA 🚢mates! Watch for Chapters labeled EXPLICITSEX or LANGUAGEI've added Rey and Finn (Star Wars)





	1. Make Me STAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Ashiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiyan/gifts), [neo4_urSOUL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/gifts), [enaols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaols/gifts), [Lily_Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Mercy/gifts), [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts), [Wonder_Libra27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Libra27/gifts), [AndSoTheUniverseEnded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoTheUniverseEnded/gifts), [Adaobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaobi/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts).



> CHAPTER 1 VILLA AND ROSIE-PROLOUGE  
> CHAPTER 2-VILLA AND ROSIE EXPLICIT SEX  
> CHAPTER 3-PIPPY AND TMI  
> CHAPTER 4-ADRIAN WEBB  
> CHAPTER 5-VILLA AND ROSIE  
> CHAPTER 6-DAISIE AND RYAN (SLADE)  
> CHAPTER 7-DAISIE AND ROSIE  
> CHAPTER 8-MOM ROSEWOOD AND ROSIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the East Miami boat dock, Det. Annalise Villa and Dr. Beaumont Rosewood meet  
> (for what Villa desperately hopes is NOT the last time)...her boyfriend, Adrian, is  
> moving to another city, and has asked Villa to go with him...only one thing is stopping her  
> from accepting his offer...
> 
> Villa: Rosie...say something to make me stay...something...ANYTHING...
> 
> When no answer is forthcoming, Annalise turns to leave, her heart breaking...
> 
> Rosie: VILLA! 
> 
> Villa turns back, hoping against hope...to hear the words she would give ANYTHING to hear...
> 
> Rosie: VILLA...DON'T GO...DON'T LEAVE...STAY
> 
> DON'T GO, Villa...Please stay

Villa: Rosie...say something to make me stay...something...ANYTHING...

When no answer is forthcoming, Annalise turns to leave, her heart breaking...

Rosie: VILLA! 

Villa turns back, hoping against hope...to hear the words she would give ANYTHING to hear...

Rosie: VILLA...DON'T GO...DON'T LEAVE...STAY

Villa: WHY? WHY should I stay? WHY, Rosie?

This time he doesn't hesitate; he senses, probably correctly, that unless he speaks JUST THE RIGHT  
WORDS, he will lose her FOREVER, this time...

Rosie: I LOVE YOU...I can't...I DON'T WANT to live without you...Please stay.

With a half laugh, half-sob, Villa rushes back to Rosie's arms, to the embrace she's LONGED  
for, has craved-SHE LOVES HIM TOO...


	2. Do'in It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Villa and Beaumont Rosewood-DO'IN IT WELL...
> 
> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE IS FOUND-SADE
> 
> I know my eyes already like you, baby, you...I know that love, love is found  
> Love... is... found...

Rosie's home

The heavy bass line of Sade's 'Love Is Found' reverberate off of the walls, a perfect back-drop to the  
activities of Villa and Rosie, tangled together on the spacious matress of his California King bed:

[I cut the radio on-I know it won’t be long  
I can hear you baby-I can feel your sound  
I'm putting closer now-Now like I feel the sound

I know... my eyes already like you, baby, you  
And I know that love, love is found-Love is found...  
Oh, and my heart go ba-boom-ba-boom...BA-BOOM-  
BA-BOOM-BA-BOOM-BOOM]

VILLA'S POV:

I shiver when his soft wet tongue moves up and down my labia, focusing it's efforts on the scanty  
area of skin between my pussy and asshole...he is obviously aware of how sensitive most Women are in  
that area...this Man truly knows his way around the female anatomy (he IS A DOCTOR,after all!)...the  
strokes of his tongue are gentle, though insistent, in, out, and skitting about the stem of my clitoris...I manage to  
suppress the shriek of pleasure I feel welling up inside me, I'm so delighted to find that my suspicions about Rosie  
are justified: heis clearly a very unselfish and attentive lover...now, one of his long, limber fingers invades me, then  
a second ...they poke and circle in and out of my wetness, keeping pace with the increased pace of his licking-YAY for me!

ROSIE'S POV:

Going downtown isn't my favorite activity, however Women certainly appreciate it, and so many of my Male  
counter-parts expect oral, yet balk at giving it...share and share alike, I say...Villa tastes like fresh strawberries, and her  
scent is just as delicious...I've learned it's important to pay special attention to the clitoral bud: keeping her labia spread  
with my fingers, I manage to capture the little bead between my lips (NO EASY feat!) and use my tongue-tip to tease and 'work  
it over'...Villa's loud gasp of pleasure is evidence that I'm taking the right tack

***********************************

VILLA'S POV:

Now that I'm wet and ready, I raise my knees high and spread them, so that Rosie can mount me. So that he  
So that he doesn't give me all of his substantial endowment all at once, I grasp that meaty staff of his and rub the tip against  
my dripping panocha, to facilitate his entry...easing himself forward and in, I suck in a shaky breath: Rosie is the most well-endowed  
of any Male lover I've had (Dr. Mike is a close second), and I can see I'll need a few weeks to adjust to his size (I needed at least  
that long with Mike, and Rosie apperas to be a bit lengthier)...suddenly, that dazzling smile of his hovering above me; his tone  
is playful as he says, "I'll needto mark this as MINE-what do you think, Mi'ja?"

[I know my eyes already like you, baby, you  
And I know that love, love is found  
Love is found]

I can only nod my agreement; all of the breath seems to have been pushed out of my lungs by this big ass motherfucking  
telephone pole!

After about five minutes, by working together, we manage to get him firmly embedded in my spasming depths-  
YAY, me!(???)

"Now...whose name have I marked on this, hm? Whose name?"

"Yours..." I growl as he thrust into me. My skin cells are like tiny bombs within me, exploding with celebration. He  
starts slowly, having inserted what I judge to be a third or so of his huge staff into me.

"Say again-I didn't hear you...," Rosie grins, lashing his tongue across my taut nipples.

"Yours!" I say louder, panting, "I belong to you. Always." I almost couldn't get the last word out because  
Rosie is giving me the deepest, hardest fucking I've ever experienced. I can't really remember, but it's possible  
that my feet didn't touch the bed until I came-A FEW TIMES! It was the sweetest yet most savage sex I'd ever had  
with anyone. In truth, no one (except MIKE) ever came close to the way Rosie sexed me. I loved it. I love HIM...at least...  
I think I'm starting to...I know THIS-I want MORE OF THIS-MUCH MORE..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Panocha-slang for vagina


	3. WEDDING PRESENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIPPY and TMI

Having finally worked-up the courage to approach her wife-to-be, Pippy sits her down after dinner to  
broach the subject...she uses George Strait's 'I Still Believe In You' to set the atmosphere:

[I still believe in you.With a love that will always be..  
Standing so strong and true...Baby, I still believe in you and me]

"WOW...Country music...George Strait, no less...must be serious, Babe."

"Just an idea that I have...which you can say NO TO, if you are uncomfortable with the idea  
in ANY WAY...I mean...it's just an idea, not something...

"BABE....", TMI prompts he gently.

A deep breath from Pippy, then: "OK...here goes...as a wedding gift,let's give each other a night to  
GO WILD-do WHAT we WANT, with WHOMEVER we WANT...one night, to get any left-over  
fantasies out of our systems-completley meaningless, completley anonymous...after that, it's YOU  
and ME, and ONLY you and me...

"Huh", says TMI. "that's something you want, or been thinking about...or because I slipped that one  
time?..it's because of my slip, which you swore up and down that we can get past...I guess we'll be 'even',  
then?

"NOT 'even'..we both get the chance to have a last fling, except this time...DON'T FORGET, WE EACH have  
the opportunity to enjoy the wedding gift-it's from each of us to each of us...just sex, so that later we have no regrets  
no 'shoulda, wouldas'...are you not feeling this?"

"Can I sleep on it?"

"Of course, Love...gimme a kiss...g'night."


	4. DR. ADRIAN WEBB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Villa suddenly realizes that Adrian Webb, her now ex-boyfriend  
> has departed for Los Angeles without hearing from her...the situation with  
> Rosie had spun out of control, what must he be thinking, when she never arrived  
> at his apartment (the plan was to stay the night at Adrian's, and leave for the airport  
> the next morning), or called...

As she's about to dial, she notices a voicemail notiffication, and decides to verify it first:  
It's ADRIAN...

Hi, Annalise...I sort of knew that when you met Rosie at the wharf tonight that you wouldn't be back.  
I'm not angry or upset, and I 100% understand why you chose to stay here, with him. I hoped that you  
wouldn't, but I knew, deep down, that you would...what you two have is special, too special for either  
of you to walk away from. There's no way I'd stand in the way of that, even if I could. Even if you'd come  
with me to L.A., your heart and soul would be with him, and so the situation played-out, so to speak, exactly  
as it should have.

Be HAPPY, Annalise. I mean that sincerely-you and Rosie deserve it. I'll always have fond memories of our time  
together. Rosie is the most fortunate Guy on the planet (at least in FLORIDA!)...hey...don't forget to invite me to  
the wedding!

Annalise wipes away a tear, smiles, then presses 'save' on her telephone menu. Things had progressed so quickly  
with Rosie the night before, that she'd neglected to contact her now ex-boyfriend to advise she would'nt be  
accompanying him toL. A. And he is RIGHT-had she gone with Adrian he, nor any other Man, could ever  
fully claim her love, not the way that Rosie has...

Using her thumb, she presses '1' on her speed dial, waiting a bit impatiently for the call to connect.

"'Alo, Guapo-Don' tu estas?," she asks, as soon as he answers. "OK...te espero in la mia, o voy a la tuya?  
OK...te veo en media hora...bye."

Still sming, the gorgeous Latina Detective strides toward her car, already putting together a short list of items  
to get from the market before heading to Rosie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Alo, Guapo-Don' tu estas?: Hi handsome-where are you?  
> OK...te espero in la mia, o voy a la tuya?: Wait for you at my (house), or go  
> to your (house)?
> 
> OK...te veo en media hora...bye: I'll see you in half an hour


	5. NO AIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det Annalise Villa visits her new lover at his private  
> pathology lab (Magic City Lab, Inc), angling for  
> "round 2"..she also wants to clarify their relationship

+NO AIR (Chris Brown, Jordin Sparks)©

[Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, ohI'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, It's incomplete If there was a way that I could make you understand  
But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?]

)

"Beaumont"

Thoroughly surprised at be addressed thus, the strapping Pathologist "What the...'Beaumont'...suddenly I'm  
'Beaumont!?"

Laughing, Villa retorts "That's your name, isn't it? I wanted your attention, Baby...is that better, 'Baby'?

"Much?"

"I want to see you tonight. Not at mine...My Mom and Captain Slade are having a night in." The gorgeous Latina detective's  
brow wrinkles as if to say 'eeeeeewwwww'; causing Rosie to laugh out loud.

He says "That means that we're together, I suppose." He peers closely at Villa to gauge her response.

"That's MY line...are we stealing 'lines' now?"

"Don't deflect-are we exclusive?"

"I don't share."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

[Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air, air No air, air  
No air, air]

"I want to see you tonight," Annalise repeats.

"I can leave her about 630...." He detaches a key from a ring in his pocket , and hands it to her. "Will  
you copy that, please?"

'You realize that once a Woman has a key to your place, it's the equivalent of a contract. You are sure of this?"

"100%."

"Rosie. When I'm in a relationship, I'm all the way in. I have expectations now, and all I that I ask is that you  
don't deceive me; talk to me-open communication, and don't let me fall more in love if you don't feel that you  
can commit."

He meets her eyes and holds her gaze; he wants her to red the sincerity in his: "You've 'marked me', now. That it took so long  
for us to finally be a couple would be the best incentive to leave the 'playboy' life behind me. I can promise that nothing that  
 **I** do will cause us to part. And YES: I'll stop by the liquor store on my way home and get a nice bottle of wine  
for us. You're cooking?"

"Fish"

"Cool...cool...pinot grigio, then."

Smiling broadly, she approaches him, and they embrace. Soy muy contenta."(I'm very happy.)

"Igual-no _contena: CONTENTO_

The meeting of their lips is hot, and full of passion; they are both feel the stirrings of desire, before reluctantly  
breaking apart. Villa ha to get back to EMPD, and Rosie has a case he's working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
> That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
> There's no air, no air  
> Got me out here in the water, so deep  
> Tell me how you gonna breathe without me?  
> If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
> There's no air, no air


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Villa and Ryan Slade night of HOT PASSION over-flows...

They've been seeing each other about six weeks, and this is their third time being intimate,  
)  
VERY uncharacteristic of Daisie Villa...not that she's a loose woman: she's just very passionate,  
)  
and doesn't believ in wasting time...Ryan Slade is different somehow. After their third date,  
)  
she'd TRIED to 'give him some', and "HE'D declined, which NEVER happens in DV's orbit.  
)  
This early rejection only made her want him want heim MORE...

Reaching down, he pulls one of her legs up until it is trapped against the side of his chest. After a few thrusts he  
performs the same action with the other, and following his cue, she clasps her shapely thighs about his waist  
when he gets to his feet...bracing himself to support her weight, feet wide apart (and his partner folded nearly in half),  
hitting her deep inside with each new pounding thrust. She gasps for air, clawing at his shoulder as he grind groin to groin,  
rubbing her clit just so. She can feel the pressure building again and closes her eyes, letting it wash over her as their skin slaps  
together. He is moving very fast now, a heated mass between her legs and she cries out as he tenses, spilling everything he has  
inside the rubber sheath he wears. Daisy doesn't hold back...she decides to give in to the passion that Slade inspires:

He pushes into her a few more times, their mutual pleasure coasting along to a a natural conclusion. Finally he allows her  
to unfold her shaky legs after depositing them both on the big, wide mattress of Daisie's bedrrom. He leans in, kisses her  
tenderly. He rolls to his feet, says, "First shower's mine; I'm on-call," while moving into the bathroom.

[You're so wet, you can barely wait, girl  
But see it's alright, honey, it's alright  
It's so dark, but I don't even care, girl  
I know where to go, I know what to do

You're the heart and I am the arrow, girl  
Let me shoot you, uh  
Don't you worry 'bout a damn thing, girl, no]

A blunt finger-tip pokes gently, insistently at the rinkled grommet of her behind, staring deeeply int  
Slade's fiery amber orbs, Daisy nods YES, and he pushes, pushes, so that his limber digit buries itself  
to the second second knuckle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I want your lips, I even want your tongue, love  
> Come, give it to me, come, give it to me  
> Take your time, but don't you take too long, girl  
> Please tonight]
> 
> Tonight-Ready For the World©


End file.
